


100 Bad Days Made 100 good Stories

by Skyla_Crescents



Category: Dream SMP-Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ayy music Pog, Dream Smp, F/M, Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Songfic, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Crescents/pseuds/Skyla_Crescents
Summary: The Minors on the SMP, overall life was trauma enough, but stories, can be a lot.
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	100 Bad Days Made 100 good Stories

Song: 100 Bad Days

Song By: AJR

Book by: Skyla_Crescents

* * *

Purpled sighed looking out the window.

_Remember when we all got drunk?_

Life on the SMP was shit

_I ended up with two broke thumbs_

Sure he had friends to get him through it but, people always stole from him, he was practically forgotten.

_Omg I felt so Dumb... Lucky me...._

* * *

Tubbo sat on his balcony staring out at the world.

_I wrote a song that no one knows_

He looked back at the pages of writing he did as a kid.

_I played song and no one showed_

He remembers Being found on the side of the road, very well.

_Oh my god I felt so alone, lucky me...._

He remembers, he was _**always**_ the sidekick, he still is.

* * *

_When all is going wrong and your scared as hell_

Ranboo had no Idea how to even handle this pressure

* * *

_Whatcha ya gonna do? Who you gonna tell?_

Tommy wanted to tell someone what was going on.

* * *

_Maybe a_

They all took a deep breath

_100 bad days made 100 good stories_

Tubbo Remembers the Fireworks, it scares him. Loud noises hurt but, He is stronger because of it.

Purpled remembers all the horrid shit that happened, he didn't even care anymore.

But he has new friends

Ranboo just wanted peace. But He still can help

Tommy,...Wanted to die. But he has to stay strong.

_100 good stories make me interesting at parties_

Tubbo stayed brave

100 bad days made a 100 good stories!

Tommy fought for his home

_100 good stories make me interesting at parties_

Tubbo was kind, a good leader, and Ranboo helped him.

_Yeah, No, I ain't scared of you!_

Purpled remembered he was horrified of Dream, but not anymore.

_No I ain't scared of you no more!_

And they all, could be perfect in their own way


End file.
